Cheating Punishments
by Isika666
Summary: An unwanted marriage turns into a happy sight of murder. Revenge is in the air and it is high on bloodlust. It will be murder in a holy place and no one wants to stop it. InoxSakura NaruxSasu and a hint of SakuraxNaru


Cheating Punishment…the Story 

Declaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters. Though I wish I did.

This story is based off a poem I wrote, see writes comments for poem.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Being the best man I stood there next to the 19-year-old Uchiha. He had a small smile on his face as we watched the blond haired, blue-eyed Kunoichi walk slowly towards him. She looked beautiful in her pure white wedding gown. I notice that not a single person in the chapel was smiling though. If they where, it was a smile of pure irony at who the two people getting married were.

The look on the brides face was of pure bliss, her dreams had come true. She was going to marry the man of her dreams and childhood fantasies. Nothing could ruin this day for her. I lend over to whisper in the grooms ear. Something in my gut told me this was wrong and in my heart I knew it was. I had a bad feeling something bad was going to happen on this gloomy day. Also, I was jealous of that woman in the white wedding gown.

"Hey, Sasuke, are you sure you want to marry her? Ino? Why her over me?" My voice was a low whisper. Sasuke's face twisted a little.

"Yes idiot, now shut up. I told you, it was a one-night thing, and I was upset and drunk. And even though it happened more then once, all those times meant nothing to me. This is not the time or the place to bring this up." Sasuke hissed back at me. He looked a little uneasy now, like he was starting to doubt what he was doing here, marrying Ino of all people. As a child he had hated her ittumpts to make him hers. Now he said he loved her and wanted to marry her.

As Ino came to stand in front of Sasuke she smiled. The smile was a cold evil one and yet it was soft and enchanting; it made me twitch. As I watched Sasuke take her hand my heart sank a little. It was hard believe that in the end Sasuke would choose Ino over me. I knew it was only a one-night thing, and everyone time we did it, there was never any emotion to it. But in my mind we were making love. On those nights filled with rough sex all my dreams came true. I sighed as realization hit me hard. He would have never had sex with me if he had been sober. Every time he had sex he always made sure he was drunk first.

A hushed silence fell over the wedding chapel as the piano stopped playing and everyone sat down. I took this chance to once again look at the crowed of people before me. No one was looking directly at the couple. Everyone in the crowed knew what had happened between Sasuke and me, everyone knew how I felt about him; yet no one stopped him.

As the vows where being exchanged I stood there, helpless. I looked over at Kakashi and my friends. They were looking at me; and they all looked very disappointed. Shikamaru had an upset look on his face. It made my heart twist and turn in pain. He had once told me he cared much for Ino and hated Sasuke. Now look what was happening. He was loosing her to his rival in love. I looked around the room again desperately searching for the pink haired Kunoichi, she was nowhere to be seen. Of course, no one expected her to be here. For just like everyone knew what had happened between Sasuke and me; everyone knew what Ino had done to Sakura.

For the last year now Ino and Sakura had been close friends, but everyone knew that they were really something more. Even if they did fight all the time, in real life they were in love. At least that's how it looked. It was after they had been seeing each other for about five months that things started to get 'rough'. Sakura came home early from a mission and found Ino and Sasuke making love in her bed. Ino had clamed it to be the first and last time she would make love to Sasuke while she was seeing Sakura. Sakura being so in love with Ino, forgave her and thought nothing else of it. But Ino had lied to Sakura, and saw Sasuke countless times after while Sakura was away on missions. Sakura, knowing this was going on, never once confronted Ino about it. What could she do, she was in love with Ino never the less. This love for Ino slowly eat at Sakura's heart, till she could no longer think of anything else but Ino.

It was about five months after this incident with Sakura walking in on Ino and Sasuke, Ino broke up with Sakura and went to be with Sasuke. This killed Sakura and she locked herself up in her room for the next two months and it was during these two months that Sasuke had a few flings with me, telling me he loved me then disappearing in the morning. I stared down at the floor, lost in my thoughts.

I was brought back to reality when I heard the words, "Now, if anyone has a reason why these two Ninja should not wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." My head came up fast and I looked around the room. No one was looking at the bride and groom. Hardly anyone was looking at me. I noticed Hinata's eyes on me. She was begging me to say something, knowing that no one else would. I looked at Sasuke and slightly opened my mouth. I wanted so badly to say 'No! This is not right!' but the words were lost in my throat, nothing would come out.

"Yes Naruto, do you have an objection?" I looked up at the priest; he had noticed that I wanted to say something. 'Yes, this is my chance.' I thought. The priest was giving me a look like, 'Please stop this wedding.' And I could feel everyone's eyes on me, including the brides and grooms. That's when I looked over at Sasuke and Ino, all the color drained from my face and once again I could not speak. Sasuke looked furious.

"Naruto, you have something to say? Please say it!" The words came at me like hissing snakes fully reading to bit me, then leave me to die a slow and painful death. Then Sasuke suddenly lowered his voice to a hushed whisper. "If you spoil this for me and Ino I will kill you myself." Sasuke smiled as my eyes widened, there was no doubt in my mind that he would go through with that threat.

"Ummm…no…I have nothing to say." I heard a few people in the audience sigh. The priest dropped his head and had a sullen look on his face. My gut twisted and I felt like I had just let so many people down.

"Good! Now then, please continue with the wedding." I heard Ino say in a sickly sweet voice.

"…Now then, if no one has anything to say, by the power invested in me by the Hokaga let these two be wed." I looked at the couple ready to kiss and my eyes were about to pop out of my head. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that almost everyone in the crowed either looked away or closed their eyes so as not to see the kiss. Then out of nowhere as Sasuke and Ino's lips were no even an inch apart the doors to the chapel slammed open. There stood a pissed evil looking pink haired Kunoichi.

"So sorry I am late, but I have a very good reason why these two 'people' showed not be wed." Sakura said the words slowly, soaking them with malice and hate.

"Then by all means, speak up." The priest said, a smile on his face.

"Sakura! Don't you dare ruin my wedding!" Ino yelled, and I could not help but chuckle. Sasuke turned to look at me and I only stared at Sakura.

"Oh, I plane on it!" Sakura started to walk slowly up the isle, and almost everyone was looking at her. No one saying a word, only watching her. "Well for one, you cheated on me with that jack ass man whore next to you." Sakura pointed at Sasuke.

"Ah! Don't call him that!" Ino screamed.

"Oh, but why not. I beat you didn't know that while you were busy happily planning your wedding Sasuke was screwing around with Naruto on several occasions!" Sakura yelled the words, Ino's jaw dropped and I blushed and looked away from her.

"Sasuke is that true! You cheated on me with Naruto if all people!" Ino sound appalled.

"Well you not, I bet Naruto gave him a better time them you ever could." Sakura smiled evilly. Ino was about ready to scream at Sakura when Sasuke spoke up.

"Ino, it's a lie!" Sasuke yelled.

"Is it? Why don't we just ask Naruto?" Sakura looked at me, she looked scary so I nodded my head as fast as I could.

"Y..yes..yes we did have sex while he was engaged to Ino." I stuttered the words out, but at least I said them.

"See Ino, Sasuke did the same thing you did to me. And believe me, what you did to me and what Sasuke did to Naruto was not a secret. The entire village knows about it." Sakura was now standing by the steps, looking up at Ino and Sasuke.

"What!" Ino looked around the room, all the color was gone from her face and she looked in a panic. No one was looking at her.

"Ok…so what, we cheated on you're two's sorry asses, get over it and leave us alone so we can get married in peace." Sasuke said, smiling at Sakura, looking very smug.

"Oh believe me, I don't want to be here in you presence just as much as you don't want me here. But, I would like to give the bride a little wedding present, it's something I should have given her sooner." Sakura reached into the back pocket of her pants. "See I was waiting for the right time, so here you go Ino, it's a gift from my heart, a heart broken and filled with hate for you." And with these last words and Sakura moving as swiftly and fast as she could, Sakura plunged a kunai deep into Ino's stomach. Suddenly Ino's screams filled the room. My eyes widened, but it seemed I was the only one other then Sasuke who was surprised by Sakura's actions.

I looked over the crowded room, no one moved to help Ino, not even Sasuke, who clamed he loved her. I looked over to where Sakura was. She was standing perfectly still, bloody dripped to the floor, blending in perfectly with the red velvet carpet. The only sound that could be heard was Ino's loud and quick gasps. Then in another quick motion Sakura pulled her hand up, dragging her kunai through Ino's chest, ripping it open. Then with another quick slash Sakura cut the kunai sideways through her stomach again. Ino screamed again, the sound rang loudly echoing through the chapel.

I could only watch as I noticed how the blood stood out on Ino's snow-white dress. The places where the blood landed and poured out onto were turned slightly pink. Ino fell forward into Sakura's arms and Sakura took a few steps back letting Ino slip out of her arms and onto the ground. Ino was dead. The chapel was quite again. No one moved or spoke. It was almost…nice.

Then out of nowhere Sasuke panicked. "Fuck this! I'm out of here." As Sasuke stumbled down the steps not even looking at Ino he ran for the door. I looked at Sakura and she threw a kunai to me and whispered,

"It's your turn for revenge." As I caught the kunai I thought, 'your right.' Then with out thinking I threw the kunai at Sasuke. It hit its make, straight into his back penetrating his spin and stopping him dead in his tracks. Only he was not dead. He fell to the ground, then lie there twitching. Sakura came to stand next to me and my hands were shaking with fear and excitement.

"I have no regrets about what I have just done, she deserved it for breaking my heart and killing my trust. And you know that Sasuke deserved it too." Sakura placed a hand on my shoulder; her hand was covered in blood. The smell of Ino's blood tickled my nose.

"Yes, your right. But you know, now that I think of it, they were suited for each other. They both committed the same crime." Sakura laughed and I looked at her.

"Yes, now they can be together in Hell." Sakura and I spun around to look at the priest, not quit believing what he had said. He was smiling; he never wanted to marry them.

"Yea," Sakura said. The place was silent as no one was quit sure what to do now. I sighed and walked down the steps and down the isle to where Sasuke lay, not dead yet. I crouched down in front of him, grabbed a hand full of his hair and brought his head off the grown so he could look at me.

"You know you hurt me bad." Sasuke blinked his eyes; he could not talk as blood trickled out of his mouth. I lend down and kissed him hard on the lips. I could taste his blood mingle with the kiss, my tongue lapping it up. He did not kiss me back though. As I lifted my lips from his I lend in closer to whisper in his ear. "This is the punishment for cheating on me Bitch." Then his eyes widened as I plunged a kunai into his heart. I felt fresh hot blood slip onto my hand. I bit my lip and closed my eyes. I hated the feeling of blood slowly flowing onto my hand and down my arm. As I pulled the kunai out I let go of his hair and his head hit the floor with a thump. I stood, and then dropped the kunai next to his body. I then looked at Sakura.

"Let's go." I said,

"Let's." She then grasped my bloody hand with hers. Ino's cold blood mixed with Sasuke's warm blood. The sensation was odd yet, in a sick twisted way nice. As Sakura and I walked out of the chapel together, hand in hand we could have sown we heard some on whisper 'good job.'

The End

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hehe, ok! This is new. I have never written something like this before had I hope I did an ok job. I got the Idea from a poem I wrote and someone told me I should turn it into a story. I thought about it and the Naruto characters came to mind. I hate Ino and my friend hates Sasuke with a burning passion so it all worked out. I hope everyone likes it!

The poem it was based off of!

Cheating Punishment 

A melody so soft and sweet plays

Laughter that fills the room with joy

Quickly changes to screams for life

A bloody scene of murder

An act of sin with no regrets

Hate engulfs his blood shot eyes

An angry hand clinches a knife

That rips through her body

Staining her white dress with her very blood

People stand in fear and watch

Not daring to left a finger to help her

They fear for their own pathetic lives

Her body lay their blood soaked and twitching

Her chest rises and falls with her last breath

Her murderer drops his knife and starts to walk away

His blood washed hands shake with excitement

His laugh scares and startles bystanders

His wicked voice haunts their nightmares

As he speaks to the women's corps

"This is the punishment for cheating on me Bitch."


End file.
